sopranosfandomcom-20200213-history
Emil Kolar
Emil Kolar, played by Bruce Smolanoff, is a supporting character in the pilot episode and is the first on-screen death in The Sopranos. He is the son of the manager of Kolar Bros. Sanitation, an equally as shady rival company to Barone Sanitation involved in a bidding war over waste disposal at the Triborough Towers. The Barone Sanitation firm is backed by influential DiMeo family capo Tony Soprano. Emil is not known to be a mobster of any sort, but evidently is involved with and engages in some degree of criminal activity, and is a recreational cocaine user who is possibly involved with drug dealing. Soprano's second cousin, informal nephew, and criminal associate Christopher Moltisanti lured Emil to a meeting at Satriale's under the pretense of selling him cocaine and negotiating a deal regarding the routes. He then murders Emil by shooting him in the back of the head with a Glock handgun four times. Emil's corpse is later seen wrapped in a tarp where Christopher is met by Salvatore "Big Pussy" Bonpensiero near a dumpster owned by Kolar Bros. Sanitation. Pussy is apprehensive about the situation, saying that if they dump Emil's body in one of the Kolar Bros' dumpsters, it could result in a police murder investigation. Pussy recommends burying the corpse in a nondescript location, so in his own words, the Kolar Brothers "know, but they don't know" in regards to Emil's death. In the episode The Legend of Tennessee Moltisanti, Emil appears to Chris in a dream as an angry spirit, wrapped up in a tarp with bullet wounds in his head still, likely haunting Christopher over his first murder. He gives him a cryptic message that he "fucked up" by leaving 3 shell casings in Emil's skull, and one in the table in the back of Satriale's where Emil was shot dead. Later in that same episode, Chris and Georgie Santorelli dug up Emil Kolar's badly decomposed body underneath the New Jersey turnpike and move his remains to an unmarked grave in the Pine Barrens of the state. "]] Emil Kolar's final appearance is much later in the series in the Season 5 episode ''Cold Cuts'', where Christopher Moltisanti and his older cousin Tony Blundetto dig up Emil's skeletal corpse buried in an unmarked grave in a remote area in the middle of the vast Pine Barrens of New Jersey. The two cousins then drive Emil's bones to Tony B's uncle Pat Blundetto's farm in upstate New York, where they enter the barn and wrap his bones in cloth, before smashing them to pieces with hammers. They load Emil's smashed skeletal remains into a burlap sack which they take to a nearby lake, and proceed to throw the bones into the water to dispose of. "]] "]] When Chris met Emil Kolar, he referred to him as "Email", to which Emil corrects him by pronouncing his name properly. A recurring joke would be throughout the series that whenever Emil Kolar was mentioned, Chris would ignorantly call him "Email". Appearances 'Appearances: '"The Sopranos (Pilot)", "The Legend of Tennessee Moltisanti", "Cold Cuts" (Bones Only) Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Males